


夏目×卡卡西

by 8759362



Category: Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 夏目友人帐, 火影忍者
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 在讨论如何日猫时跑偏的产物，娘口太小斑太大，那干脆日卡卡西算了（？？？所以认真来讲卡卡西只是无辜躺枪，仿佛走在路上突然被拉去日的路人，而且只是个无剧情的pwp，就……不要深究了吧_(:з)∠)_
Relationships: Natsume Takashi/Hatake Kakashi, 夏目贵志×旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 7





	夏目×卡卡西

赤裸地躺在床上的男人正笑眯眯的。

明明是个比自己要高大年长的人，没想到笑起来却是软绵绵的，好像天鹅翅根的绒毛，又像惬意时天空飘过的白云，让夏目差点以为认错了人。

夏目只知道这个男人总是耷拉着眼皮没精神的样子，不知道他会笑得这么的让自己心跳加速，更不知道男人平时裹得严严实实的衣服下是如此修长有力又白得耀眼的肉体。

"夏目君第一次做吧？"

"唔……嗯。"

"这样啊，"男人并不意外地应了一声，仍然是那种没什么紧张感的调子。"这种事呢，无论是跟男人做还是女人做，都要做好润滑和扩张。我这里刚好有一管润滑剂，所以可以直接开始哦。"

"那个……"夏目犹豫着开口。他同样赤裸的他拘谨地跪在床上，却跟懒洋洋又坦然地躺着的男人形成了鲜明的对比。"卡、卡卡西先生，对这种事……很了解吗？"

"嗯？"正在拧开盖子的男人闻言瞟了他一眼，略微浮肿的眼皮莫名带着些慵懒的性感。"是啊。因为各种各样的原因，我知道很多东西。所以今天可以好好教教你，夏目君可要认真学习哦。"

其实这种事就算卡卡西不明说，夏目也能从他那道横贯左眼的伤疤中猜到几分。但向来温柔的少年从没主动问过，除非是他主动要说。所以夏目这次依然没对那个"某些原因"和"很多东西"表现出过多的关心，而是正襟危坐，露出了好学生认真听课的表情。

男人将肌肉线条明显但又不显粗壮的双腿曲起，对着紧张的少年摆成大大的M。这不是夏目第一次看到同性的东西，但却是他第一次直直地盯着，还看得这么仔细。好像除了大小以及肤色的差异之外，那根东西跟自己的没什么不同。虽然男生们总是那里的尺寸很在意，但夏目对此却没什么执念。毕竟他还没成年，还会再长的。

修长的手指带着透明的润滑液来到腿间，没有停顿地略过垂在空气中的欲望继续向后，摸到会阴之后的皱缩，在入口按压了几下便干脆地按进了一个指节。夏目可以清晰地看到紧致的穴口是如何嘬紧白皙的指尖，将上面裹着的一层润滑剂拒之门外，在入口形成了一圈透明的液体圆环。

"啊，别在意，夏目君。"男人也察觉了自己的失败，先一步安慰道。"多来几次就好了。不要心急，很快就能把润滑剂带进里面涂满的。"

指节抽出，遭到挤压的软管再次吐出透明的膏液，为其涂上一层闪亮的新衣。

这一次，过量的润滑剂依然没能被送进男人体内。但夏目觉得还是有些进去了的，因为这次男人向自己的后穴插入了一整根手指。而两次不得其门而入的半液体叠加起来，再难挂在穴口的皮肉上，黏稠地、依依不舍地，在重力的作用下滚落，于白色的床单上晕出一块湿痕。

夏目看得面红耳赤，却又不知到底是因为哪一帧画面。

"啊，现在好多了。夏目君要来试试吗？"男人仿佛课堂上要学生来实践的教师，点名夏目发出了邀请。

"唔……"

少年的声音细如蚊虫，但还是被对方清晰地捕捉到了。男人笑笑，胸口轻微地震颤着，带得下巴上的黑点也跳动起来。

"先在……食指上吧。右手的。大部分人这根手指最灵活，我想夏目君应该也不例外。"男人用低沉的声音缓缓指导着，完全无视了自己使用的是中指这回事。"对，用食指沾些润滑剂，然后像我一样插进来。"

"可是，"夏目犹豫了，"卡卡西先生的……手指还在里面……"

"没关系哟，我会为你引导的。"男人说着，将自己被后穴吞食着的手指所属的那只手掌按在同侧的臀瓣上，好像要为夏目的手指留出空间一样。可即使他在那肉感十足的翘臀上按出了明显的凹陷，紧缩的穴口还是牢牢裹着他的指根，并没有被扯开多余的空间。

夏目询问地看向卡卡西，得到慵懒的一瞥，仿佛晒太阳的猫对周围的一切都不在意那样漫不经心地眨眨眼。这样的反应他只能解读为"无所谓"，便迟疑着伸手，指尖贴上另一个人指根与穴口的接缝，忐忑地用力抵进。

好紧！这是夏目的第一反应。好软！这是夏目的第二反应。进去了？！这是夏目的第三反应。

明明手指能明显地感受到力道不小的挤压，却还是轻易就滑了进去。果然是润滑剂的原因吗？可是里面湿润的感觉好像跟凉凉的润滑剂不同？

正当他惊疑的时候，被挤在他手指上的属于男人的手指动了，就像是在跟他打招呼似的。

"尝试动一下吧，夏目君？"

"诶？怎么动？"夏目下意识地想要弯曲手指，却被紧致的肉壁阻止了。不敢用力对抗的他只好僵硬地保持手指伸直的状态。

"抽插一下试试？毕竟等下夏目君要用更粗的东西在这里做活塞运动呢。"男人裂开嘴笑得有些恶趣味。

感觉被揶揄的夏目脸又红了起来，但还是听话地调动肩膀与手肘的关节，带动好像正在被细腻的小嘴啜吸的手指进进出出起来。因为里面又软又滑，所以夏目的动作其实并没遭遇什么阻力。

"嗯唔……"

磁性的声音黏腻得好像加了饴糖。明明是男人，怎么可以用声音在另一个男人——虽然夏目现在还是男孩，但距离成为男人也不远了——心上挠痒呢？

"夏目君，"卡卡西叫他，"在这附近按一下？"男人自己倒是不怕伤到自己，弯曲了手指勾住夏目的，给少年指了一个方向。

"哦。"

专心感受着手指上传来的触感的夏目回神，应了一声便从善如流地用指腹在那附近细致地摸索过去。

"……！哈啊……"

在摸到某处平滑时，游刃有余至今的男人突然加速了喘息，甚至不小心让空气擦过声带，发出短促的呻吟。

夏目吓了一跳，以为自己搞砸了。他条件反射地抬头，却发现男人白皙的身体泛起了薄红，脸上细长的伤疤更是红得像要滴血。

这就是性的风情吗？

无形的火焰燃起，烧得少年窘迫地将目光移开，却发现那个被两人合力撑开的小口也在不知不觉间变成了桃红色。原本垂软的性器也加深了颜色，抬起了头。

好像没见过阳光的卡卡西身上现在只剩下头发还是白色的了。他用墨色的眼睛看着少年，抬起另一只手，捻起自己胸口被夏目忽略的红点掐揉。

"夏目君，"他说，"你硬了。"

于是少年也跟着变成了红色，甚至想要整个蜷缩起来，差点连埋在男人体内的手指也窘迫地一下子收回。

"三根手指同时进来试试。如果可以顺利抽动的话，夏目君就可以进行最后一步了。"

男人收回泡在自己穴内的手，大方地握住自己的性器套弄。随后他又想起来什么，问道："夏目君知道最后一步是什么吗？"

"知道，"夏目小声说，"就是把……"

见他支支吾吾难以启齿，男人好心地接过话来。"夏目君的肉棒要插进我的小穴里，抽插，高潮，射精。"

夏目更窘了。他深刻地认识到了自己与已经成年的男人之间的差距，干脆闭了嘴，只当自己是个声控的傀儡。食指稍稍退出一些，与中指和无名指并在一起，慢慢送进卡卡西体内。

如果真的是傀儡就好了，他想。傀儡是不会感到鲜活的肠肉是如何蠕动的，三根手指也不会被从并排的"一"字挤成前细后粗的"品"字。因为手指变多了，所以男人的后穴夹得更紧了，但是却不影响夏目手指的移动。这真的很矛盾。

"还记得刚刚的位置吗？"

"诶？嗯。"

夏目下意识地去按压某个存在于肠壁上的无形开关，三根手指参差地抵在那里，让男人的身体猛地一跳。

"嗯啊……！看起来没什么问题呢。"男人用拇指堵住了自己性器的顶端，艳红的舌尖在嘴角一闪而过，他催促着，"夏目君可以进来了。那个位置要好好记住哦。"

抽出手指十分简单，可要换成少年肿大的肉棒就不那么方便了。湿透的肉穴位置只比那片同样湿透的床单高出一点，而夏目的性器却比床面高出他一个大腿骨的距离。虽然可以不管不顾地伏趴下去，但夏目不觉得自己的准头可以刚好撞进男人的穴里，只好扶着男人大开的膝盖不知所措。

也许是他犹豫的时间过长，卡卡西叹了一口气，翻身变成了跪趴的姿势。"这样可以了吗？"

"可、可以了。"夏目比划了一下两人将要相连部分的高度，不好意思再耽误时间，一手扶着男人并没有比自己粗多少但肌肉绝对比自己紧实的腰，一手扶住自己前端已经开始流水的性器，混乱地对准收缩的穴口，毛躁地挺腰捅了进去。

"啊！"

少年清亮的响彻了整个房间，夏目觉得有什么从自己被包裹的下体炸开，然后迅速蔓延到了体内的每一个神经末梢。从未有过的体验太过强烈，他想大概只有小时候第一次明白妖怪与人的不同时的震惊才能与之媲美。

男人的穴内还是那么紧，但也不是好像要把他的性器夹断似的那种紧，更像是在用力吮吸，仿佛在沙漠中迷失已久的旅人终于找到一个还有几滴水的水壶那样，贪婪地啜着，不肯放松。不同的是，男人的身体里一点都不干，反而水源丰沛，把夏目的肉棒都泡胀了几分。

夏目脑子有些发晕，甚至错以为自己回到了母体的羊水中，只管搂着手下柔韧的肉体，一动也不想动。他昏沉地想起男人最初的话，原来润滑剂是这么棒的东西吗？

"呐，夏目君？动一下吧。"

懒散的声音在他完全把前胸贴在男人后背上时响起。惊觉自己不光走神还失态，夏目猛地直起腰，慌得把埋在男人体内的肉棒都带出了一半。

"唔啊……？"

这是什么？夏目的脑海再度变得空白，比刚刚还要激烈一百倍的快感超出了他的认知，哪怕神经被烧毁，也仍然有"滋滋"作响的电流在报废的管线中横冲直闯。

比起弄清楚到底发生了什么，年少的身体已经先一步做出了反应，追随刻在DNA里的本能，操纵夏目摆动腰肢，让敏感的性器在男人湿滑的穴里穿梭起来。

"嗯、啊……很好，就是这样……"男人优美肩胛随着夏目的动作起伏，红红的耳廓在白茸茸的发间若隐若现。

如果是平时，夏目一定会为了得到肯定而道谢，可他现在到底有没有听清男人的话都难说。

卡卡西完全理解他现在的状态，但有些东西还是要提醒的。

"刚才那里……夏目君，肏刚刚那个位置、啊……"

万幸的是夏目是个好孩子，即使理智暂时飞走了，也仍然会本能地去完成别人的要求。不过就算他有理智，也没有足够的技巧专攻位于肠壁上的一点，所以男性的本能便起了作用。既然无法精准戳刺，那加大摩擦力度的话，总能刺激到那里的。

以此为分界，被引导的性爱渐入佳境。

"好棒……就是这样，再来……哈啊……"

"……先生，卡卡西、先生……"

夏目的下体好像被装进一个肉做的套子里，那个套子蠕动着越收越紧，连带他的呼吸也跟着困难起来，逼得他一口咬上眼前温热的肉体，在白皙坚韧的皮肤上留下一串殷红的牙印。

卡卡西的手也停止了对自己身前的抚慰，仰着头大口吸着气，专心对付体内疯狂的鞭笞，尝试按摩那根肉棒的每一处，只为了让夏目快些射出来。

感觉到身后少年的僵硬，他猛地收紧了后穴，然后放开一直堵着自己出口的手指，与夏目一起射了出来。

"卡卡西先生……"夏目伏在他的背上低喃，任由微凉的精液从两人链接的缝隙溢出，也不愿将软下的性器抽出。

"舒服吗？"男人抬手向后揉了揉少年带着些湿意的头毛。

"嗯……"

"那还要再来一次吗？"

"……要。"


End file.
